Memorias de un rockero
by Yuleni Paredes
Summary: Un cantente de musica Rock esta acostumbrado a hacer y deshacer hasta que se topa con una dulce muchacha que cambiara su vida. Completa.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Idea de RoRe (Rossana)

-miren chicas ¿quién está aquí? (se expresa con sorna) Clark Andrew-

-Elisa no estoy para tus impertinencias-

Clark continua caminando por el medio del campus, se le cae los libros.

-¿nervioso? Deberías estar con una mujer de verdad (sonrisa burlona), en vez de andar tras de Alma-

-es mi novia y la respeto- dice con una mezcla de nervios y enojo.

-tú, dedicado como siempre a tus estudios para descubrir la cura contra la ataxia de Freidreich, eres un hombre joven, agraciado deberías de divertirte en vez…-

Se detiene -suficiente Elisa, no continúes mas con tus intrigas soy, fiel a mis principios-

Continúo caminando y ella lo siguió de cerca.

Te preguntaras ¿Por qué tu adorada Alma aun? no te… ha… dado… (ríe) el Sí-

No te escucho ¡aléjate!-

Se para al frente

-anda con un roquero-

Se detiene en seco los ojos se llenan de brillo. Ella camina lentamente a su alrededor diciéndole con ironía y a la vez coquetería.

-te lo dije Clark a las mujeres le gustan los hombres rudo, no los que quieren… salvar al mundo y para que veas que no miento acompáñame al estacionamiento; acabamos de verla junto con el gran Terrence, allá-

Clark no lo podía creer estaba con ese tipo un cantante de Rock el afamado Granchéster, sintió deseos de matarlo, a paso veloz llego al estacionamiento y sin tiempo de escuchar a Alma lo golpeo y antes de subirse al auto le dio fuerte patadas a la puerta de su coche. Yendo camino a casa recordó que ese fue su peor día, primero le niegan el patrocinio para encontrar la cura a una de las enfermedades hereditarias que daña el sistema nervioso y ahora se entera que su novia anda con un roquero. Llega a la casa abre la puerta, va directo a la cocina y busca una botella de whisky y bebe como loco antes de continuar...

-Clark ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué entras de esa manera?- Habla angustiado-

-¿qué va suceder? (lanza la botella) tu hijo es un fracasado de nada sirvió tenerme mejor hubiera muerto, tengo 25 años y **no he logrado nada, ni siquiera casarme y** mis investigaciones son un rotundo ¡fracaso!-

-no te expreses así…tu madre…-

-Ya deja de ¡mencionarla! ¡Ah! por eso ella se caso contigo… sin pero alguno claro tu un cantante reconocido… renombre (hace un ademan de reverencia) de la época que aun vive de sus regalías, (ríe con cinismo) todas las mujeres son iguales-

-no permitiré que te expreses así y menos de ella-

-sabes me voy- va directo a su cuarto, en una maleta metes unas cuantas mudas de ropa.

Albert va rápido a su habitación y entre sus cosas saca un cofre, el cual contenía diversos objetos entre ellos un… diario. Al ver salir a su hijo lo detiene en la puerta –espera… antes de irte quiero contarte una historia-

-ya me la has contado-

-Esta vez te la contare sin tabúes y para que en realidad conozca (se aclara la garganta) mi vida y ¿Cómo una mujer con su amor incondicional logro sacarme del abismo donde me encontraba?-

Clark resignado, se acerca a su padre y toma el diario hojeándolo de mala gana.

-bien que voy a ver- Albert lo invita a sentarse.

-hijo permite (toma el diario y se lo pone en las manos) lee desde la primera hoja no pierdas detalle-

Lee sarcásticamente–el diario de un roquero, hm ¡Qué bien! lo que me faltaba (blanqueando los ojos)-

-lee por favor (ojos de suplica)-

-Clark lee detenidamente- con desanimo

5 de febrero de 1969

-amiga que bueno verte te ves más ¡hermosa que nunca!-

-gracias Archie, Stear, Paty ustedes me alegran la vida-

-Y tú a nosotros… cosa rara...Hm… como siempre idolatrando a uno de los roqueros más imponentes del momento- dice Paty frunciendo los labios.

-eso ni… (Dice entre risas) que dudarlo mira (suspira) su cuarto esta forrado de revistas, recortes de periódico-

-stear…-

Interrumpe la lectura, levantándose del asiento -padre para ¿qué me cuentas esto? Esto solo certifica mi teoría-

Ojos de suplica… -por favor continua-

Reinicia la lectura.

-¿ya tienes las entradas?-

-Aun no patricia, mis padres… ya sabes (voz de esperanza) deben pagar los gastos del hogar-

-entiendo pero… ya vas ingresar a la universidad te becaron y… como regalo deberían comprarte la entrada al concierto-

-tengo la esperanza de que indistintamente de las posibilidades de mis de darme para el boleto podre buscar otro modo de obtener las entradas… venderé limonadas… todo en la vida tiene una solución no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados a esperar que otro nos resuelva ¿cierto?-

-cierto Candy, eres la más optimista y valiente de todos siempre sabes que decir – Archie sonreí.

Candy fijo su mirada en una de las revistas que hablaban del gran éxito de William Andrew.

-Andrew, ANDREW nuevamente llegas tarde al estudio de grabación (Albert se le acerca mascando chicle y de forma rebelde le explota una bomba en la cara)-

-¡sí!- continúa mascando.

-eres un caso perdido, sino fuera por tu gran número de fans ya te hubiera echado (con el ceño fruncido) **Andrew** -

-ya deja la rabieta gravemos- se le acerca una de la corista, la toma de la cintura y le da un beso derretidor, dejándola en las nubes.

El productor musical le indica 1, 2, 3, 4… grabemos se escucha la voz de William.

" **Enciende mi fuego**

 **Tú sabes que yo sería falso  
Tú sabes que sería un mentiroso  
Si te dijera a ti  
Chica, no podemos elevarnos mucho más  
Vamos nena, enciende mi fuego  
Vamos nena, enciende mi fuego  
Trata de incendiar la noche  
El tiempo de dudar a pasado  
No hay tiempo para revolcarse en lodo  
Trata ahora, solo podemos perder  
Y nuestro amor se convierte en incinerador fúnebre…"**

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Idea de RoRe (Rossana)

\- George ¿Qué vamos hacer? El dinero no alcanza para tratar los síntomas de la enfermedad y verla así me desconsuela solo tiene 17 años (camina de un lado a otro levantando los brazos) y…y… (Se sienta y pone sus manos en la cara, George se coloca a un lado para aliviar su dolor y angustia)-

Candy estaba escuchando tras la puerta a hurtadillas, desistió de la idea de pedir dinero para la compra del boleto para ver a su cantante favorito; así que con ayuda de sus amigos preparo galletas y la ofrecía en casa en casa. Ellos solo querían verla alegre…

En el camerino de Albert.

-Albert, aquí están los agentes de Thompson desean hablar contigo ¡ups… qué horror! Otra vez bebiendo, despierta, DESPIERTA-

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres? (responde con tono ebrio)-

-los agentes de Thompson llegaron mejor… habla con ellos no quiero que destrocen el lugar-

Los agentes entraron sin esperar el permiso, abrieron la puerta para que pasara uno de los accionistas más importante de la cadena de cigarrillos Mar.

\- eres un miserable (escupe a un lado) ¿Quién te crees que eres para hacer quedar en ridículo nuestros productos? (voz furiosa)-

-ustedes los empresarios se quejan por todo (permanecía semi acostado en uno de los sillones) he cumplido "cigarrillos mar cada vez que lo pruebes te sentirás en las nubes" como yo… (Ríe de medio lado encendiendo un cigarrillo de otra marca)-

El señor Robert representante de Thompson se lo retira de la boca con enojo, tirándolo al piso pisándolo con un pie

\- justamente por eso miserable me encargare de que tu carrera se vaya en picada y te conviertas en lo que realmente eres, una rata de cloaca, hare que regreses a los suburbios que nunca debiste haber salido-

\- oye ¿Por qué me tratas así? (levanta ambas manos sonriendo)-

-te parece poco piltrafa ser nuestra imagen y aparecer en público fumando un cigarrillo de otra marca, salgamos ya estas advertido ¡ah! (Se devuelve, ambas manos en los bolsillos su aspecto daba la impresión de un rufián de alta jerarquía) no creo que te falte mucho para regresar a tu alcantarilla Andrew, ya sabemos que desde hace mucho tiempo no compones y la gente se cansa (expresa con sorna)- …

"- Me quede allí sumergido en mi error, creyendo que la vida solo era fama, mujeres, drogas alcohol, de hecho pensaba que la vida se basaba en eso… (Mueve la cabeza negativamente)-

\- eso es la felicidad para muchos viajar, llenarse de riqueza…-

\- ni si quiera me importaba si vivía o moría, ya lo tenía todo-

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar?-

-conocí a la mujer más hermosa del mundo no solo física… sino espiritualmente (suspira) todo lo que tocaba lo convertía en algo hermoso… incluso a mí que era un desecho humano, nunca olvidare el día del concierto… lee por favor página 20-"

Candy contaba el poco dinero que había reunido con las ventas, estaba algo triste aun le faltaba mas para y solo faltaba 5 horas para el cierre de compras de boletos.

-hija te llego esto-

-bajare- la madre subió pronto.

\- NO HIJA POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS- Candy con una sonrisa acepto.

-está bien, -hm una carta-

"querida sobrina, eres excepcional la sobrina más dulce de todas, por eso te he enviado dinero suficiente para que compres tu entrada y no acepto un no como respuesta"

Candy quería saltar de felicidad pero en su intento… sus músculos la traicionaron… cayéndose.

-Candy ¿ese ruido? ¿Te paso algo?-

-no mami, no es nada ¡simplemente estoy feliz!-

Candy como pudo y sin hacer ruido se fue de la casa a escondidas de su mama, sabía que ella nunca la dejaría salir sola pero… debía hacerlo, así; que tomo sus muletas y con fuerza y tenacidad salió sigilosamente.

"-que bárbara a ¿pesar de su condición?

-si hijo… a pesar de ello…-"

Camino al estadium, se topo con una madre y su niña la pobre ardía en fiebre y no tenia para los medicamentos.

"-Ella pensó que si Dios, le permitió tener ese dinero era porque, quizás su misión era ayudar a esa joven, simplemente una chica de las que piensa que todo pasa por algo, eso nos ayuda y nos convierte en mejores personas-

\- entonces sino compro la entrada ¿Cómo se conocieron?-

-Estaba en mi camerino con una de mis fans, que resulto ser la esposa de un mafioso. Candy cabizbaja se había quedado cerca de las instalaciones, mientras yo-"

-hm. Andrew eres un toro- apasionado-

\- y lo que falta- dice con picardía.

De pronto se escucharon unos ruidos.

\- pronto rodeen el lugar, ese desgraciado debe estar aquí con mi mujer-

-arreglémonos pronto mi esposo de seguro me está buscando huye, yo estaré bien a mi no me harán nada-

"-Salí de prisa por una vía escapatoria que da al piso. Se utilizaba en caso de emergencia, por lo de las fans acosadoras, agarre mi chamarra de cuero y corriendo me… tope con ella la tumbe al suelo, iba seguir de largo hasta mi auto pero cuando volteé y la vi en el piso tratándose de levantar con ayuda de sus muletas, me regrese, la subí en brazos y la metí al auto, tuve sentimientos de culpa, ella estaba en estado de shock como preguntándose si todo era real-"

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Idea de RoRe (Rossana)

"-voltee a ambos lados aparentemente los había perdido, ya estando en calma veo a mi interlocutor-"

-¡hey! ¡Hey! Niña reacciona ¿puedes dejar de verme?-

-eh, eh ¡sí señor! (trago en seco) ¿usted es William Andrew?-

-en efecto (saca un cigarrillo de la guantera y del bolsillo de su chamarra un encendedor a la vez que conduce lo enciende)-

-(abre la boca) oh Dios no puede ser es un sueño, esto es increíble sabia que todo sucede por algo ¡que feliz soy!-

\- en serio. Hoy se te cumplió tu sueño y dime ¿Dónde vives? para llevarte a tu casa… de seguro a tu mami… le gustar verme-

-mi ¡mamá! Debes estar angustiada no le dije nada…

-¿cómo?-

-si es que te fui a ver sin que se diera cuenta-

-solo esto me faltaba toparme con una mocosa que huyo de casa…bien, bien, te dejare cerca, tu resuelves-

-si bien es un pueblito cercano se llama Lakewood-

-hm… que casualidad justo por allá tengo una cabaña, será que me pase unos días allí mientras las aguas se calman-

Al estar cerca de la casa de Candy ven varias patrullas cercanas.

\- quédate aquí-

-señor antes de irme ¿puedo visitarlo?-

-sí (indiferente) la casa está cerca del lago algo oculta puedes ir, dejare que me visites para compensar el daño que te hice al tumbarte al piso-

-muchas gracias- Candy con algo de dificultad y ayudada por Albert logra bajar del vehículo. Al aproximarse sola, la madre angustiada corre hasta ella.

\- ¿Dónde te habías metido? Me tienes con el alma en un hilo, sabes que debes tomar tus medicamentos ¿Por qué te portas así? ¿No quieres a tu madre a caso? ¿No sabes que te amo más que a nada en este mundo?-

Candy resignada acepta los reclamos de su madre. Al amanecer recibe la visita de Paty.

-Paty ¿Cómo me veo?-

-Hermosa sabes que eres linda, tus ojos verdes son preciosos contrasta con tus cabellos ondulados y tez blanca. Además, eres delgada tienes un bonito cuerpo, por eso ese vestido se te ve lindo-

-¿en serio? pero con las muletas casi no se me nota-

-bueno y a ¿qué se debe tanta pregunta? si tu antes ni importancia le veías-

-Me sucedió algo increíble a noche, luego te cuento ¿stear y Archie?-

-ellos están con su tía regresan de 2 meses-

\- ¡perfecto! Me podrás ¿ayudar a ir al lago…hm… todos los días?-

-¡¿Cómo?!-

-por fis mi mamá nunca me dará permiso dile que iremos con los chicos así no se preocupara luego te cuento, eres mi mejor amiga. Hazme feliz. ¡¿Sí?!-

-de acuerdo sin preguntas-

-te amoooo-

Candy diviso desde lejos la cabaña que le había dicho Albert, era la única que estaba cerca del lago y un poco escondida a la vista de los demás.

-Paty déjame aquí-

-¡Cuídate! (le dio un abrazo) prométemelo-

-si te lo prometo regresas en la tarde, nos vemos aquí-

Poco a poco se acerco y al mirar la puerta entre abierta, toco con algo de fuerza sin obtener respuesta.

-SEÑOR, SEÑOR, SEÑOR Albert-

Escucha una regadera, siente curiosidad y espía, estaba afuera duchándose, sus ojos se paralizaron al observa impresionante abdomen. Bíceps, tríceps también formados y ni hablar de su melena larga dorada, el agua recorría cada centímetro de piel, deleitándose, jamás había visto un hombre desnudo, continuo detallándolo hasta que sus ojos azules se posaron en ella.

-¿niña siempre observas a hombres desnudos?-

-no señor-

-Acércame una toalla- ella dejando las muletas a un lado con paso lento se acerca hasta él-espero no le hayas dicho a nadie que estoy por acá-

Candy niega con la cabeza.

-entremos- Albert, se devuelve- niña eres muy lenta-

Albert, la levanta en brazos y la sienta en un sofá, se dirige a la cocina para agarrar una botella de Whisky y un cigarrillo.

-¿Qué me ves? ¿Desilusionada de ver a tu estrella descender como los aviones cuando están a punto de estrellarse? (ríe de medio lado)-

-no, no (despabila) es eso solo que me impresiono de ver como… un hombre como usted lleno de salud y vida daña su organismo metiéndole, tanta basura-

-¡SILENCIO! Si quisiera un juez me iría a un juzgado-

Candy tiembla- disculpe por ser honesta con usted, existimos personas que daríamos lo que fuera por tener salud-

-sí (irónicamente) y… tu ¿Qué tienes?-

-(mira al suelo y levanta la mirada) es una enfermedad hereditaria se presenta a los 15 a 20 años de la aparición del primer síntoma, por destino… a mí se me presento a los 10 meses de nacida, debo controlar los síntomas y solo de ese modo podre proseguir mi vida-

-¡ah que dulce! ¿Cómo te llamas?-

\- me llamo Candy soy tu más fiel admiradora (risueña) se que tienes 27 años, cumples en julio, luchaste por alcanzar tu sueño a pesar de haber nacido en un matrimonio disfuncional tu padre un alcohólico…-

-qué risa y yo siguiendo sus … bien me has convencido no beberé (ubica la botella a un lado) dime si la vida es tan hermosa como dice (reflejando burla) muéstrame (abre los brazos)-

\- es como las letras de tus canciones me ayudaron a salir adelante siempre un mensaje de paz, felicidad…-

-niña crees todo lo que pasa en la televisión-

Candy baja la mirada, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

-ya deja de llorar no me gustan las lloronas, dame el pantalón de cuero que tienes a un lado- (Candy se lo entrego. Se lo puso sin ningún calzoncillo) se apreciaba sus bien formados muslos y todo pues… era unos pantalones muy ajustados, además de se puso una franelilla.

-Salgamos muéstrame la belleza del mundo… -

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Idea de RoRe (Rossana)

"-ambos salimos, insistí en llevarla en brazos pero… ella se negó…"-

Clark seguía leyendo…

\- señor-

-ya deja de tratarme de usted, tutéame, llámame Albert-

-de acuerdo Albert, por ejemplo podemos apreciar la naturaleza-

-creo que tu mundo de ilusión se frustro (ríe) las hojas están marrones y el cielo gris esta apunto de llover -

SE oyó UN TRUENO, Candy perdió el equilibrio aferrándose al pecho de Albert, por un momento sus miradas y aliento se cruzaron Albert, tuvo una extraña sensación, hizo caso omiso. Pensó: "¿Cómo fijarse en una niña que técnicamente es invalidad?". La sociedad lo juzgaría de… ni siquiera podía pensarlo ¿un **aprovechador?** Hasta un rebelde como él tiene límites. Interrumpe…

-mejor nos regresamos-

-No- dijo sonriendo

-¿Qué haces?- estaban cerca de un lago Candy se quito el vestido quedando en ropa interior y salto. Albert al verla caer se quito la franelilla y salto, nadando hasta ella.

-ups. Que divertido mis amigos siempre me taren hasta acá y yo gustosamente nado disfrutando ¡Ah! el placer de nadar más bien… flotar, se convierte en una rica terapia-

-ups. Esta helada (Candy le salpico agua) me asustaste-

-si lo vi en tu rostro fue divertido, te pido algo-

-sí-

\- cántame una de tus canciones-

-¿Cuál? Se estruja la cara-

-You are so beautiful [Eres tan Hermosa]-

"-Esa tarde nos divertimos, disfrutamos de la naturaleza, pasó una semana, incluso me ayudo con la ansiedad; quería beber estaba desesperado (ríe) pero… ella como siempre distraía mi mente con cualquier locura, me contaba uno de sus chistes malos por cierto, pescábamos, y claro debíamos despertar algún día y enfrentar la realidad, pues los periódicos y revistas de farándula estaban locos, no sabían nada del paradero del gran músico y compositor William Andrew, las especulaciones eran impresionante desde estar implicado con la mafia, un posible secuestro y una demanda multimillonaria por incumplimiento de contrato."

-"y ¿Cómo hiciste para enfrentar las especulaciones?"-

-"hm. Sigue leyendo"-

Paty toco la puerta, abrió María (la madre de Candy) y con un saludo fugaz corrió hasta el cuarto de Candy.

-Paty (sollozaba) ¡oh! Dios Candy …te tengo una noticia (temblorosa) no sé como lo tomaras-

-habla Paty, no me dejes en ascuas-

\- en los periódicos dicen… mejor mira tú misma-

-no puede ser Paty debes ayudarme a ir al lago-

-¡¿Cómo?!-

-Dile a mamá que me quedare esta noche en tu casa (ojos de suplica)-

-¿cómo decirte que no? vamos-

-no te preocupes mañana me vienes a buscar-

-¿te quedaras aquí?-

-si vete pronto, no quiero que se dé cuenta que tu sabes también su paradero-

Candy iba despacio hasta acercarse a la cabaña, Albert estaba de espalda solo tenía un calzoncillo.

-Albert-

-santos cielos Candy, me vas a matar de un susto ¿qué haces aquí a esta hora?-

\- despreocúpate, mi mamá piensa que estoy con una amiga hoy me quedo contigo-

-¡¿estás loca?!-

-tenía que hacerlo debía informarte de las noticias de la prensa debemos idear un plan-

-¿Qué dice la prensa?-

-cabizbaja lo siento te levantaron una demanda multimillonaria por incumplimiento de contrato-

\- (se llevo ambas manos a la cara entrujándose) estoy en la ruina-

-eres muy ingenioso y creativo compón otra letra-

-no es tan fácil como tú piensas… hace tiempo que perdí la inspiración me deje arropar por la fama, subí al cielo y me olvide de la tierra, ahora soy un fracasado- arruinado-

Candy lo iba a tocar para consolarlo.

-NO ME TOQUES (le aparto la mano con rudeza) (haciendo quebrar en llanto a Candy) perdóname, no quise hacerte llorar por favor perdóname, soy un idiota-

-si lo eres debes reflexionar sobre tu vida (con lagrimas en los ojos) ¿CREES QUE EL DINERO Y LA FAMA ES TODO EN LA VIDA? ALÉGRATE POR TENER SALUD, solo desperdicias tu vida, no tienes idea de cuánto yo daría por saber que algún día tendré un hogar y que la gente dejara de verme con lastima, tu por ejemplo ¿te fijarías en alguien como yo? NUNCA ¿cierto? en una minusválida, existen personas que nacen con limitaciones, impidiendo su ingresos a los estudios ¿tienes idea de que es que te digan que por tu condición no te pueden emplear? y tus… canciones que hablan de esperanza SOLO ERA UNA BURLA, UN ENGAÑO PARA OBTENER SEGUIDORES QUE COMPRE TUS CANCIONES y… ¿Qué hacen con ese dinero? Los gastan en sustancias para terminar así como tú, ME VOY –

"-que iba pensar… que sus palabras me harían reflexionar"-

-espera por favor, si te quedas te juro que luchare con mis miedo y seré una mejor persona no solo por ti sino por mi-

"- no sé ¿qué paso esa noche que nuestras miradas se fijaron una en el otro? Nos acercamos, lentamente percibiendo el suave aliento del otro, su aroma a rosas, sus ojos verdes, pese a su condición para mí… era perfecta, su rostro angelical ruborizado, delineé sus labios con el dorso de mi mano y muy, muy sutilmente la bese, fue como besar un ser supremo lleno de nobleza e inocencia, poco a poco desabotone su vestido, pude ver su hermoso cuerpo desnudo frente a mí y… decidí, acariciarlo tal cual se acaricia y se trata una delicada pieza de cristal. La acosté lentamente, en la alfombra recorrí su cuerpo con mis labios, hasta hacerla disfrutar…al darme cuenta de su placer, me desnude y…lentamente… la fui haciendo mía, ese momento se convirtió en un enlace… se podría decir celestial… ese día el cielo la tierra se unieron y… todo cambio en mi… no solo pensaba en mí, sino… en dar un poco de alegría a los demás… los días siguiente Candy, ayudada por su amiga nos veíamos, disfrutábamos de la naturaleza, me mostraba sus proyectos quería encontrar la cura contra La ataxia de Freidreich, enfermedad neuromuscular, que ataca- afecta a aproximadamente 2 de cada 100.000 personas y… (con pesar en mi alma) ella era una de… esas dos, pese a todos los síntomas: Dificultad para caminar, debilidad muscular, problemas para hablar, ella los enfrentaba con tenacidad, fuerza y templanza a pesar de haberle predicho a los 15 años parálisis de los miembros inferiores… ella lucho y lograba caminar lentamente pero lo hacia su optimismo me hacía sentir que el mundo si puede cambiar y… gracias a ella mi inspiración volvió escribía sobre mi amor por ella, ya estaba listo para volver pero… antes "-

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Idea de RoRe (Rossana)

"He tenido muchos sueños grandes

He hecho muchos malos movimientos

Sé que tú te podrías ir

Pero nunca lo haces

He conocido muchos corazones fríos

He aprendido a sonreír y a engañar

Yo sé que soy difícil de llevar

Pero tú nunca te vas

No soy fácil de que me entiendan

Pero tú me ofreces tu mano

Y dices que me amas

Tal como soy

Tú siempre me tratas

Lo mejor que puedes

Dices que me quieres, me necesitas

Ámame, nena

Tal como soy

Tal como soy…"

Cantaba Albert, tocando su guitarra.

-es hermosa (risueña)-

-Me alegra que te guste esta y… todas las demás son inspirada en ti mi musa (se dan un tierno beso)- Candy, antes de volver a mi vida habitual a enfrentarme a ese mundo lleno de hienas que solo quiere el dinero, quisiera… casarme contigo ¿aceptas?-

-claro que sí acepto, pero… mi mamá no creo que lo permita ¿podemos huir?...hm. Ya después de casados mi madre no podrá objetar (dice con picardía)-

"- Y así hicimos, antes de regresar y enfrentar mi destino Candy y yo tuvimos una humilde boda nunca olvidare su hermoso vestido corto blanco holgado a pesar de su sencillez se veía radiante y mas con su corona de rosas blanca elaborada por ella misma (mis ojos se iluminaba al verla)"-

"Clark se limpio las lagrimas y paro por un breve receso la lectura, respiro hondo y continuo…"

-Albert, hoy es el día mas feliz de mi vida creí que nunca iba tener una familia (se limpiaba las lagrimas) y Dios hizo que te conociera, el mundo es genial y sobre todo con el hombre que siempre venere-

-no Candy, tu cambiaste mi mundo yo soy el que nunca dejara de agradecerte por ello y para demostrártelo te compuse esta canción-

"Cada noche parece cena y vino

Días de sábado

Nunca estuve enamorado, nunca tuve el tiempo

En mi prisa y mi mundo apresurado

Riéndome de mí hasta dormir, despertando solo

Necesitaba a alguien para abrazarme, oh

En una ciudad natal tan loca

Puedo arrastrarte hasta abajo

Hasta que se te acaben los sueños

Así que te divertías toda la noche a la música y las luces

Pero tú no lo que significa la felicidad

Yo estaba bailando en la oscuridad con extraños

Ningún amor a mí alrededor

Cuando repentinamente me encontraste, oh

Chica, tú eres cada mujer en el mundo para mí

Eres mi fantasía, eres mi realidad…

-Albert es maravilloso-

-"ese día pasamos la tarde en un hotel, en la noche iría hablar con mi suegra y posteriormente enfrentar mi actual situación financiera… jamás predije lo que se me venía encima (recuerda con nostalgia)"-

-Candy ¿POR QUÉ LLEGAS A ESTA HORA? Y ¿QUIÉN ES ESTE SEÑOR?-

Candy sentía un poco de culpa por haberle escondido durante todo ese tiempo su amorío con Albert.

-señora permítame presentarme mi nombre es William Albert Andrew (sostenía la mano de Candy y cuando se la soltó por un instante para darle la mano a su suegra, simplemente la rechazo)- intervino Candy.

-mamá permíteme explicarte-

-¿Qué me vas a decir? Que no sea lo que estoy pensando GEORGE VEN PRONTO- George salió despavorido.

-¿dime querida?-

-tu hija llego con este tipo-

-señora vengo a hacerme cargo de su hija, me case con ella-

-¡¿Cómo?! (Casi se desvanece, George la sostuvo su respiración se acelero) no esto no puede estar pasando solo díganme que no consumaron nada-

La mirada de Candy revelo lo contrario, ella escandalizada comenzó a golpear a Albert.

-MALDITO, MALDITO POR LO MENOS TE PROTEGISTE, ELLA NO PUEDE QUEDAR EMBAZADA SI ESO SUCEDE MORIRÁ-

-"me quede perplejo al escuchar semejante confesión, Candy nunca me lo había dicho pensaba, que con cirugía ella podría mejorar… que iluso, me volví loco, me sentía devastado solo preguntaba a Dios ¿Por qué me la puso en el camino? Si luego me la iba a quitar, ahora no solo era enfrentar la demanda financiera por incumplimiento de contrato, también mis sentimientos de quedar solo, sin el gran amor de mi vida Candy White… también su madre querían impugnar el contrato nupcial alegando que a pesar de haber cumplido la mayoría de edad estaba fuera de sus cabales y más aun cuando sus dudas e incertidumbre resulto ser positiva Candy estaba en cinta si… ella…. continuaba su embarazo lo más probable es que no lo resistiera… además, toda mi riqueza antes obtenida la perdí, pagando la fuerte multad por incumplimiento, empecé desde cero pero gracias a su amor y su comprensión logre resurgir como el ave fénix. Mis nuevas canciones empezaron a venderse. Su mamá se interponía en nuestra felicidad pues… ella quería interrumpir el embarazo"-

-"y… ¿tu?"-

-"me tocaba hacer una elección… yo… pensaba y sigo pensando que amar es respetar la decisión del otro, apoyarlo hasta el final y nunca, nunca me arrepentí de mi decisión… la señora María la madre de Candy me suplicaba que por favor salvara… a Candy contra todo pronóstico a pesar de la enorme posibilidad de quedar cuadripléjica por el resto de su vida, también existía la posibilidad de que mi hijo lo heredara"-

-"¡es verdad! Sin frataxina, el hierro se acumula en la mitocondria y la daña. La resultante falta de energía en las células puede matarlas… disculpa ya vengo yo con mis explicaciones científicas"-

-(Junta sus frentes) Te Amo y me alegra que seas un futuro genetista, quizás en este momento tenga muchos tropiezos pero… estoy seguro que ayudaras a salvar a mucha gente-

-gracias papá te Amo-

Tocan la puerta

-abre Clark-

-es tu novia, voy abrirle ¡ah! (Se devuelve) jamás, jamás me arrepentí de mi decisión soy el hombre más feliz y dichoso del mundo-

-lo sé- sonríe.

Albert abre la puerta , se quedo perplejo.

-hola señor al fin conozco al padre de Clark son casi iguales solo que él es un poco más bajo y sus ojos son del color de la naturaleza, señor, señor le sucede algo-

-no nada simplemente que te pareces a alguien muy cercano tus rizos son bellos y tus ajos-

-si son como los de usted azul… ah… haya esta (Albert le dio paso)-

-hola alma-

-hola Clark, así saludas a tu novia y futura esposa, aunque debería decirte no después del alboroto del estacionamiento, no, no (Clark estaba conmocionado) digas nada se perfectamente que la arpía de Elisa, te sembró cizaña y de una vez te aclaro; que con el cantante que me viste accedió a dar un concierto para recaudar fondos para tu investigación a pesar de tu comportamiento, por eso no te veía estaba… -

Clark no dejo que terminara, la levanto y la beso apasionadamente reflejando su gran amor, Albert en la puerta observo la escena, la cerró y antes de continuar el camino, sintió una suave y fresca brisa, haciéndolo sentir alegre y feliz con la vida.

Fin


End file.
